Just Dance 3
|succeeded by = }}Just Dance 3 is the third installment [[Just Dance (Series)|in the Just Dance series]]. It was released on''' October 7, 2011''' for the Wii and Xbox 360 and December 6, 2011 'for the PS3. Gameplay Like previous installments, the game focuses on up to four players who mimic on-screen dance moves. Along with the solo and duet modes, there is a Dance Crew mode which allows four players to dance together. Dance Mashups combine different and previous dance routines to different songs. Modes that make a return include Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, and Just Sweat Mode. The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a Hold My Hand dance mode, where up to 8 players can play sharing four controllers. On The Xbox, there is also a mode called "Just Create" which allows players to link together their own moves into a custom routine for a song. Another Xbox 360 exclusive mode is named Dance Off, and it looks similar to Just Create; sometimes the game asks you to dance freely to a certain point of the song, and then it replays it. Track List * "*" - Covered song * "()" brackets in Artist column - Cover artist of the song * (P) - PAL (Europe) exclusive. * (BBE) - Best Buy exclusive (Special Edition in Europe). * (PS) - PlayStation 3 version, but available as a DLC for the Wii. * (D) - The song is also in the demo version of this game (Xbox 360 only). * (TE) - Target (US)/Zellers (Canada) exclusive (Xbox 360 exclusive in Europe). * (WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. * In the Xbox 360 version, all the songs are listed alphabetically while in the Wii and PS3 versions, the songs are in the order listed below. * (JDU) - This song is on ''Just Dance Unlimited. * (JDU-R) This song was featured at J''ust Dance Unlimited'' but removed. * (U2016) This song is a Uplay unlockable on Just Dance 2016. Removed Songs * (JD2) Indicates that the song was also found in the files of Just Dance 2. Unlockables Songs and alternate routines can be unlocked in the game depending on your MOJO. * "*" - Covered song * "()" brackets indicates the cover artist of the song. * (E) - Is an unlockable extreme version by inputting a code in the title screen. The code is, "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right". * (U) - Unlocked with the use of Uplay on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, normal gameplay on the Wii. * (WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. Mashups This is the first time in series to have "Mashup" mode. In this mode dancers from previous (or current) games appear for some amount of time. There are also Sweat Mashups, which contain more effort into the routine. * "*" - Covered song. * (S) - Sweat Mashup. * (GS) - Only obtained by preordering the Xbox 360 version of the game from GameStop. * (U) - Unlocked via Uplay on the Xbox 360, normal gameplay on the Wii and PlayStation 3. Downloadable content * Songs from previous Just Dance titles, along with brand new songs, are featured as downloadable content for Just Dance 3. * Please note that downloadable content is not available for the PS3 (PlayStation 3) console. * W - This DLC exclusive for Wii console only. * All the songs cost 250 Wii Points each on the Wii and $2.99 each on the Xbox. Wii * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. Wii Packs Xbox 360 * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. '''Xbox 360 packs Trivia *The player needs a total of 645 Mojo points/stars to unlock every unlockable item. **But in the Xbox 360 version, that number of Mojo/Stars to unlock every unlockable is extended. * Just Dance 3 ''is the first game to include an Extreme routine, a Sweat routine, a Hold My Hand routine, and a Mashup routine. *When censoring words in the lyrics, it does not use the three dots symbol (...) unless it is a DLC of a song from a previous game which used them in its original appearance. **This was fixed in remade routines like on Just Dance Now and Unlimited.. *The Xbox 360 list is listed in alphabetical order. The Wii and PS3 list are listed in the order above. *There is a glitch in the Wii version. If the player does a duet or dance crew before unlocking the Solo Medley, Dancer 1 of the duet or dance crew will be shown in the character select menu instead of the correct dancer. *This is the game where even though all the faces of the dancers are white (excluding ''Hey Boy Hey Girl: it's purple), the facial features can be seen clearly. *The Xbox 360 version is very different from the Wii and PS3 version, the backgrounds and effects are considerately different, sometimes more advanced. This is also the case with ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. *On the PS3 version of the game, the store is not available. Instead, it was replaced by PS3 song exclusives. *Hayley Williams of Paramore was not credited in Airplanes. This was fixed in Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance: Best Of. * On Wii and PlayStation 3, to get a star, you just have to copy the right hand movements while on Kinect, you have to copy the moves with your body. This is because that on Wii and PlayStation 3, the moves done with left hand don't give points since you can only hold the Wii Remote or the PS Move controller in your right hand. ** This is actually the only (at least clear) nerfing of Kinect points, due to the fact that the Kinect sometimes scores many more moves than other consoles. However, this is not the case for all routines. * This game is a Guinness World Records holder for being the best-selling casual game and the best-selling third party game on the Wii. * The bubbles in the menu for songs are actually squares in the game files. * This is the third game in the Just Dance series but It's technically the fourth game Ubisoft has created related to Just Dance. * Gold Moves seem to be more sophisticated on Xbox 360 than on the Wii and PlayStation 3. The Xbox version comes in slower and gradually than all at once like on Wii. It then proceeds to wait a second and then plays out the effect. Again, this is slower and gradual on the Xbox version than Wii. The gold move after shine will only occur on the Xbox if it was performed correctly. * On the PS3 version of the game, the lyrics are highlighted in karaoke-style. They are highlighted in blue when a male is singing and pink when a female is singing in a similar fashion to the first two games of the Japanese series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=636ZECeK59g ** Thus, the PS3 version of this game marks the introduction lyrics being highlighted in the main series which would become another recurring feature in later games. The only difference is the display of the gender who is being heard (blue and green for males, pink for females) to the left of the lyrics. * On the Xbox 360 the next line in the lyrics is more faded and further down from the top line than the PS3 or Wii. * The Xbox 360 has a "Shout Out" feature- certain lines are highlighted blue and when they are about to appear a blue megaphone bubble pops up above the lyrics which changes to either a blue PERFECT or a cross depending on how well the player sings the line into the Kinect sensor. This can score you bonus points and Mojo. ** Afterwards after the routine ends and the scores are shown, in the bottom left corner if a megaphone then a star appear the player received bonus points for the Shout Out lines. ** The Shout Out feature is also present in Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, whose gameplay is virtually identical to Just Dance 3's. ** Following the Shout Out feature, Just Dance 4 lacked a karaoke feature, after which Just Dance 2014 onwards included one whenever there is a microphone connected (not only Xbox). The difference is that instead of only selected lines, the later karaoke feature included the whole song and GOOD and OK scores could also be obtained. * There are some beta dancers in the PAL boxart, there is what appears to be a duet, both have glasses and red and blue suits. Additionally, a beta Barbra Streisand appears on the NTSC cover. * Just Sweat now supports 4 players in the game, due to the fact that in Just Dance 2, only one player could use Just Sweat. * The Speed Shuffle mode glitches a bit on Wii: sometimes, the Gold Move effect doesn't appear and the coach fades out without the smooth transition. * Similar to Just Dance 2, the start screen will turn golden when you achieve 5 stars on every song. * In the Dance Off mode, the Gold Moves are not counted as Gold Moves. * When downloading the game on the Xbox 360 Marketplace in PAL regions, the NTSC cover art is shown as the cover art. ** However, the PAL cover art is shown when downloading DLC. * Sometimes, the menu glitches on Wii: when the players clicks on the arrows, they won't scroll.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJjowlzK19o&index=26&list=WL * On the Wii and PS3, the score bar has bubbles which appear as it fills up but this bubble effect was absent on the Xbox 360. * The flashing triangle indicating the end of the pictogram slider is in different styles and positions in various scenarios: ** On the Xbox 360 it is further up than other consoles. ** On all consoles the triangle has more rounded corners than Just Dance 1 or Just Dance 2 but even more so on the Xbox 360. ** The pictograms now zoom and fade at the triangle instead of just disappearing. ** A completely different style, smaller triangle appeared in some previews and pictures-this was probably a beta element which got eliminated. ** For Quartets (Dance Crews) the triangle is way further to the left than other routines, near the middle of the screen-this did not recur later on in the series (in games with the beating spotlight), nor in Just Dance 3 Quartet routines appearing on later instalments like Just Dance Unlimited. * This is the last mainstream game to use a triangle at the end of the line-the one to be used in Just Dance 4 was replaced with the beating spotlight for the final game and this continued in further games. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance 3’''s beta elements, see Just Dance 3/Beta Elements. Achievements For a full list of '' Just Dance 3’''s achievements, see Just Dance 3 Achievements. Gallery Just_dance_3_collage.png|All songs BTS2.png|Behind the Scenes 1 BTS1.png|Behind the Scenes 2 WYWFBTS.png|Behind the Scenes 3 covers-playlist_1_700.jpg|Playlist covers JustDance3PALBeta.png|Beta dancers on the PAL boxart SJDE41.png|JD3 Beta Colour Schemes Videos Just_Dance_3_Trailer_(E3_2011) Just Dance 3 launch trailer Just_Dance_3_Kinect_Trailer Just Dance 3 Menu (Wii)-(PAL)-(Special édition Katy Perry) Just Dance 3 Menu Spéciales (Wii)-(PAL) Just Dance 3 - Menu - Song List - Target Edition - Mashups & DLC Store Freirito|Just Dance 3 on Xbox 360 Menu NTSC Just Dance 3 Credits References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 3 pt-br:Just Dance 3 ru:Just Dance 3 Category:Games Category:Main series Category:Video games